StClare chronicles chapter 2
The Lost Sanctum guild was located in the very centre of the town, the guild “building” was actually a huge hollowed out tree. Even though he was a part of the guild James was unsure as to whether the tree was there and the first master hollowed it out, or whether the founder grew the tree so the guild could use it as a base. James was slowly making his way there, StClare was trudging behind him and two of his guild mates were carrying Iden on a stretcher, the boy had a compound fracture, his thigh was torn open and his femur jutted out of it. Looking at it almost made James throw up. The boy was an idiot, did he really think he could take on the Black Witch? He had talent, granted, but he had a long way to go before he was ready to take on such an experienced mage. The boy was definitely an idiot, but did StClare really have to take it so far? she could have defeated him quickly so that he was humiliated but not injured, but instead she did this, so troublesome. James looked over his shoulder at her, she looked sullen and irritated, James sighed, he didn’t understand her at all. With the guidance of a proper guild she could become so much more, she was already very capable but with the support of a guild she could become something truly exceptional. As it stood, she was just the main source of rumours for the town, James didn’t believe that she was a dark mage, she had her issues but he never felt that she was outright malevolent or cruel. Not to say that she didn’t have the potential to be that way, which was another reason why James thought she should join a guild, to prevent her from being scouted by a dark guild. Well James actually had an ulterior motive, he wanted StClare to join his ''guild because he didn’t like the thought of having her outside the guild, someone who knew about him. So far he was reasonably certain she had kept what she found out to herself, but if it would help her, she would spill her guts out and tell whoever was paying as much as she knew about him. They reached the guild, James let the stretcher go in first and then beckoned for StClare to enter, she hesitated, and fair enough to, the guild would not be happy to see her. StClare stepped into the guild and James followed her in, the entire guild stopped what they were doing and turned to see who had entered, the only sound was Iden’s constant moaning. “What has happened?” a voice with authority asked. It was the master Novas Norn, a very powerful mage who was about fifty years old, he was dressed as if he was working at a physical labour job, a high visibility shirt, jeans and steel cap boots. He was offered the position of wizard saint to replace Jose Porla, however for reasons that only he knew he refused the council. “An incident involving out newest member” James said. “How did he get like that?” he asked, concern in his voice. Then his eyes passed over StClare, “Oh, I should have known, you seem to be the cause of all my headaches.” StClare shot him a glare, anger evident behind her eyes, James silently begged her not to do anything stupid. He didn’t think she would, she was generally quite level headed, most of the time. Master Norn just sighed, “Bring her up to my study Mr Witherfore.” He said to James. The looks of hatred from all the guild members toward StClare made the walk through the common room and up the spiral staircase very uncomfortable even for James. “I think you went too far this time Black Witch” Patrick said as they reached the top of the stairs. Patrick was another of the elite level mages of the guild, about the same age as James, he could always be found reading a book in one of the lounge chairs on the second floor of the guild. He had black hair and wore black framed glasses. StClare didn’t say anything to him, she just walked passed, James sighed, “I think she has too” he said to his friend. They entered Master Norn’s study, James closed the door behind them. “What happened?” the Master asked StClare, who stared back at him with defiance. “He attacked me, I defended myself” was all that she said in reply. James saw the master put his temper in check, he hated when his guild members were hurt, but this time he knew that the guild was at fault just as much as StClare, maybe more so. “A mage of your level of ability could have subdued him without anyone being injured.” The master told her. He then waited for her to respond, when it was clear she was not going to he spoke up again, “Nothing to say to that?” “It wasn’t a question.” StClare answered the man. Master Norn slouched back on his chair and breathed out a long weary sigh. James wondered how this was going to play out, the master would not physically harm StClare, of that he was quite certain, yet he would let her off so easily for harming one of his members unnecessarily. “I have a proposal” the master said. He looked at StClare expecting a comment, none came, James felt sorry for his master, he knew how difficult dealing with this woman could be. “I have a task that needs doing, I would like you to complete it.” The master said. “No” came the reply from StClare. “You will do it” the master told her firmly. “Or What?” StClare asked back defiantly. “I will do nothing” the master said. StClare got up to leave, she must have figured there was no point staying here anymore. “However you have seriously injured one of our guild members” The master said as she walked toward the door, “The other members will want revenge, they will come after you, alone they may not be a match for you but three or four would be beyond your control. It will probably happen regularly for the next few weeks, the only person who could stop them from doing this is me, however as I stated earlier, I will do nothing.” StClare stopped before she walked out the door and after a moment’s hesitation she turned around and sat back down. “What is the job?” she asked. Well James had not expected that, he had always known the master was devious, but he had never thought he would do something like that. “The job, is to take down a black market fighting ring” the master said. “In order to avoid fighting for guild you want me to fight other people? There is no point to that, I will take my chances.” StClare said as she turned to go again. “Yes, but I will pay you” the master said. A smile appeared on StClare’s lips as she sat down again. “Very well” “The details are simple” the master continued, “This fighting ring is not a huge problem in and of itself however it is a scouting ground for dark guilds, they recruit whoever will join them bolstering their strength and numbers dramatically. I want you to compete, to defeat everyone utterly so they can no longer fight, this should also flush out the dark guilds, when they approach you my people will take over from there. I already have one mage in the area who will support you, and James you will also go and help take care of these dark guilds. I think that with StClare taking all the spot light you and our other member will be able to move silently, and you and him should be enough to take care of any dark guild around there.” James had a bad feeling about this, “Who is the other member?” he asked, fearing the answer. “Reave” the master replied. James shuddered, it was as he thought, “that guy gives me the creeps”. The master gave him an amused look, “That guy is one of our best mages and is at his best when dealing with dark guilds.” ''That’s because he belongs in one ''James thought to himself, “Surely there are better choices.” James pleaded. “No” Master Norn replied, “we don’t have many mages at his level, at the level required for this job, and I can’t send Cynthia or Patrick because of the fiasco they made a few months ago in that town. If the dark guilds see either of them they will likely shut up shop until they leave, and we won’t accomplish anything, besides Reave has already endeared himself to the ring organises.” ''Endeared himself! What kind of people must they be to allow ''Him to get close to them?!'' James thought to himself. James just sighed outwardly, there was no way he was getting out of this, the master was right. Cynthia was too famous to go on a covert job, she was well known as the guilds ace, and Patrick was also quite well known, especially in Dermouc, where the tournament took place. The only Elite level mages that the guild could use in this situation was Reave and himself. To top that off he had to work with StClare, the notorious Black Witch, at least her reputation would aid her in this mission, James thought to himself. One thing was for certain, the next few weeks were going to drag on longer than any other time in his life, James shuddered again just thinking about having to work with both Reave and StClare. The Black Witch was bad enough, but not him too, really his epithet said it all, he was a Nightmare. Category:storyline Category:F4llacy